As a method for correcting the camera shaking of an image, an optical camera shaking correction method and an electronic camera shaking correction method are known (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 60-143330).
The technique using the optical camera shaking correction method is known as a technique for correcting the camera shaking of a static image. This technique is effective for taking a static image without degrading the quality of the image. However, it requires an optical driving section. For this reason, a reduction in the size of the apparatus is limited.
The technique using the electronic camera shaking correction method is known as a technique for correcting the camera shaking of a moving image. This technique does not require any optical driving section. Therefore, it is possible to reduce the size of the apparatus. However, it has been considered that this technique is not effective for correcting the camera shaking of a static image. This is because this technique performs only a correction between a plurality of frames and it is impossible in principle to perform the camera, shaking correction for a static image consisting of a single frame.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems described above. The object of the present invention is to provide an information generating apparatus, an image pickup apparatus and an image pickup method, which are capable of correcting the camera shaking of a static image using an electronic camera shaking correction method.